gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Japanese Clothing and Items
On Gaia Online, Japanese Clothes and Japanese Accessories are a series of items based on traditional Japanese garments. Before the shops were overhauled, the original School Uniforms, Kimono and Yukata were the only Japanese items on the site, later years brought The Rising Sun update, which yielded a variety of items relating to Japanese culture. And in 2010 the Kimonos & Samurai Gear update. Global Imports Headgear 2008 Headbands A cloth headband tied in a knot, meant to soak up sweat and show perseverance. (900 Gold) *Certain Victory Hachimaki *Nihon Hachimaki A cloth headband tied in a knot, meant to soak up sweat and show perseverance. (780 Gold) *White Hachimaki *Polka-dot Hachimaki 2003 Hats *'Straw Hat' - Hats express things about their wearers. They stand out and frame the face, the most expressive part of the body. Farmers in the Eastern Continent use these broad-rimmed hats to shield from the burning sun while toiling in the fields. (2,095 Gold) *'Emperors Headdress' - The ancient headdress of the legendary ruler Vol Trahn. (15,000 Gold) 2008 Hats *'Benkei's Cap' - The yamabushi wore small caps called "tokin". Yes, tokin. I told you they were hippies. (1,680 Gold) *'Buddhist Monk's Straw Hat' - A traveling hat that keeps the sun and other distracting worldy things out of your eyes. (1,920 Gold) *'Shinto Priest's Cap' - Called an "eboshi", or "crow-hat", presumably for its color and not for the droppings it protects your head from. (2,580 Gold) 2010 Hats *'Straw Ronin Gasa' - Nah Bro! I'd rather look like a BOSS video game character! (9,600 Gold) *'Straw Komuso Gasa' - I'm telling you man, you look SO cool with a basket on your head! (10,080 Gold) 2008 Wigs *'Samurai Wig' - Hair in the popular sakayaki style, with the top shaved and the rest pulled back into a queue. (7,500 Gold) *'Buddhist Monk's Tonsure' - A shaven head, with masculine eyebrows. (720 Gold) *'Buddhist Nun's Tonsure' - A shaven head, with feminine eyebrows. (720 Gold) *'Benkei Wig' - The mountain ascetics called "yamabushi" wore their hair long and loose like this. They also didn't bathe much, unless you count meditating under ice-cold waterfalls. They were pretty much the Japanese version of hippies. (5,280 Gold) Geisha Wigs A high quality wig fashioned in a more traditional style worn by Geisha, and adorned with ornate pins and other accessories. Back in the day when there weren't wigs, some hairstyles were so complicated that many Geisha would not wash their hair for weeks at a time to maintain them! (9,900 Gold) *Pink Geisha Wig *Yellow Geisha Wig *Blue Geisha Wig *Purple Geisha Wig *Green Geisha Wig Junk in the Trunk Yamanba Wig Crazy hair of the sort usually found on mountain hags and goblin kings. (9,300 Gold) *Black Yamanba Wig *Blonde Yamanba Wig *Red Yamanba Wig *White Yamanba Wig Tops 2003 Straw Raincoat *'Straw Raincoat' - ... (660 Gold) 2008 Benkei's Vest The yamabushi wore vests like this to stay warm in the mountains. The probably made them out of hemp, too. Bunch of hippies. (5,280 Gold) *Benkei's Vest Black *Benkei's Vest Cream *Benkei's Vest Green *Benkei's Vest Red *Onitaro's Vest - An ancient garment woven from the hair of a tiger-god, passed down through a family of demons for countless generations. 2008 Haori A jacket with huge sleeves perfect for concealing weapons, ferreting away knicknacks, and smuggling dried cuttlefish into movie theaters. (7,080 Gold) *Aiiro Haori *Aka Haori *Chairo Haori *Haiiro Haori *Kuro Haori A jacket with huge sleeves perfect for concealing weapons, ferreting away knicknacks, and smuggling dried cuttlefish into movie theaters. (7,920 Gold) *Akajima Haori *Hakuun Haori *Kinzakura Haori *Matsumori Haori *Seikai Haori 2008 Shinto Priest Jacket The kariginu, or hunting jacket, used to be a popular garment among Heian nobles, but today it is usually worn by priests who don't do much hunting. (5,160 Gold) *Shinto Priest's Jacket Black *Shinto Priest's Jacket Blue *Shinto Priest's Jacket Cream *Shinto Priest's Jacket Green *Shinto Priest's Jacket Red 2010 Tabibito Coat This robe is as travel-worn and experienced as the noble young hero that wore it. (6,060 Gold) *Black Tabibito Coat *Blue Tabibito Coat *Green Tabibito Coat *Purple Tabibito Coat *Red Tabibito Coat *Tan Tabibito Coat 2010 Kamon Vest A casual vest with two small emblems on the chest. (4,680 Gold) *Black Kamon Vest *Blue Kamon Vest *Brown Kamon Vest *Green Kamon Vest *Purple Kamon Vest *Red Kamon Vest Bottoms 2008 Fundoshi Japanese manties! Woooo!!! (1,260 Gold) *Indigo Fundoshi *Red Fundoshi *White Fundoshi 2008 Benkei's Trousers Hiked up pants perfect for uh, hiking in the mountains. (4,800 Gold) *Benkei's Trousers Black *Benkei's Trousers Cream *Benkei's Trousers Green *Benkei's Trousers Red 2008 Shinto Priest's Trousers Sashinuki are like hakama, but bloused at the bottom for that extra-poofy look. (4,980 Gold) *Shinto Priest's Trousers Black *Shinto Priest's Trousers Blue *Shinto Priest's Trousers Cream *Shinto Priest's Trousers Green *Shinto Priest's Trousers Red 2008 Hakama *'Miko's Hibakama' - Fiery red pants for a sassy shrine maiden. (4,500 Gold) These pants were meant to hide the movements of a swordsman's feet in combat. Try not to trip, you great warrior you. (6,600 Gold) *Aiiro Hakama *Aka Hakama *Chairo Hakama *Haiiro Hakama *Kuro Hakama These pants were meant to hide the movements of a swordsman's feet in combat. Try not to trip, you great warrior you. (6,960 Gold) *Akajima Hakama *Hakuun Hakama *Kinzakura Hakama *Matsumori Hakama *Seikai Hakama 2010 Hakama These pants has been through a lot. (3,300 Gold) *Black Tattered Hakama *Blue Tattered Hakama *Brown Tattered Hakama *Green Tattered Hakama *Purple Tattered Hakama *Red Tattered Hakama Kimono 2003 Kimono *'Spring Green Kimono' - A lovely kimono made in the traditional Japanese fashion. This print symbolizes the innocence of the dawn of a new day. (9,300 Gold) *'Wild Orchid Kimono' - A lovely kimono made in the traditional Japanese fashion. This print reminds one of the uncontained beauty of wild orchids. (9,600 Gold) *'Autumn Leaf Kimono' - A lovely kimono made in the traditional Japanese fashion. This print symbolizes the melancholy experienced at the end of a season of fruitfulness. (9,900 Gold) *'Inner Fire Kimono' - A lovely kimono made in the traditional Japanese fashion. This print inspires the spirit to stand up for what you believe in. (10,100 Gold) *'Royal Kimono' - A lovely kimono made in the traditional Japanese fashion. This print graces those of high stature and wealth. (10,777 Gold) 2003 Yukata *'Diamond Yukata' - A lightweight yukata made in the traditional Japanese fashion. This bold cut is excellent for relaxing on a summer day. (8,000 Gold) *'Kanji Yukata' - A lightweight yukata made in the traditional Japanese fashion. This subtle pattern cloth is relaxing to the eye and pleasing to the touch. (8,700 Gold) *'Royal Yukata' - A lightweight yukata made in the traditional Japanese fashion. Typical clothing of the royal guard. It is safe to assume that anyone wearing this print are skilled in the way of the sword. (9,000 Gold) *'Crane Yukata' - A lightweight yukata made in the traditional Japanese fashion. The print tells the story of a hero who battled for love while a flock of cranes circled above. (9,300 Gold) *'Ronin Yukata' - A lightweight yukata made in the traditional Japanese fashion. They say that the greatest swordsman in the world wandered the country for years after his master died. He used his mastery of the sword to help people in need. (10,000 Gold) 2008 Furisode Kimono These formal kimonos are made of vibrant silks and have long, flowing sleeves, and are worn by unmarried young maidens when they come of age. (17,700 Gold) *Kingyo Furisode *Sakura Furisode *Sora Furisode *Tonbo Furisode *Tsuru Furisode 2010 Short Kimono Made of silk and decorated with a detailed pattern, this kimono is perfect for summer festivals. (21,240 Gold) *Black Floral Short Kimono *Blue Cloudy Short Kimono *Golden Honey Short Kimono *Purple Butterfly Short Kimono *White Patterned Short Kimono Robes 2008 Kosode Robes *'Byaku-e Kosode' - A holy man's white undergarment, unfortunately susceptible to earthly stains. (2,640 Gold) Just because your underwear is fancy and Japanese doesn't mean you should be running around in it, Mister. (2,640 Gold) *Aka Kosode *Aiiro Kosode *Chairo Kosode *Haiiro Kosode *Kuro Kosode Just because your underwear is fancy and Japanese doesn't mean you should be running around in it, Mister. (3,300 Gold) *Akajima Kosode *Hakuun Kosode *Kinzakura Kosode *Matsumori Kosode, *Seikai Kosode 2008 Buddhist Monk's Robe These robes, while being made of simple materials, are rich in meaning and spirituality.(4,500 Gold) *Buddhist Monk's Robe Black *Buddhist Monk's Robe Cream *Buddhist Monk's Robe Red *Buddhist Monk's Robe White 2008 Monk's Robes These robes, while being made of simple materials, are rich in meaning and spirituality. (5,700 Gold) *Buddhist Monk's Sashed Robe White Black *Buddhist Monk's Sashed Robe White Purple *Buddhist Monk's Sashed Robe White Red *Buddhist Monk's Sashed Robe White Saffron *Buddhist Monk's Sashed Robe Black *Buddhist Monk's Sashed Robe Black Purple *Buddhist Monk's Sashed Robe Black Red *Buddhist Monk's Sashed Robe Black Saffron *Buddhist Monk's Sashed Robe Red *Buddhist Monk's Sashed Robe Red Black *Buddhist Monk's Sashed Robe Red Purple *Buddhist Monk's Sashed Robe Red Saffron *Buddhist Monk's Sashed Robe Cream Black *Buddhist Monk's Sashed Robe Cream Purple *Buddhist Monk's Sashed Robe Cream Red *Buddhist Monk's Sashed Robe Cream Saffron Footwear 2003 Footwear Sandals *'Wooden Sandals' - Wooden sandals made in the traditional Japanese fashion. A perfect match for any kimono. (500 Gold) *'Wooden Sandals - M' - Wooden sandals made in the traditional Japanese fashion. A perfect match for any yukata. (500 Gold) 2008 Footwear Buddhist and Shinto *'Buddhist Monk's Straw Sandals' - Simple sandals made from rough straw rope, just slightly less uncomfortable than going barefoot. 480 Gold) *'Shinto Priest's Clogs' - Asagutsu are black-lacquered shoes made of paulownia wood, for when sandals just aren't fancy enough. (600 Gold) Tabi Split toe socks are a marvelous invention that allow you to wear sandals and pick things up with your toes. (600 Gold) *'Black Tabi *White Tabi *Gray Tabi 2010 Footwear *'Straw Waraji''' - Not as good as a good pair of Geta's but its better than walking barefoot that's for sure! (4,200 Gold) Lace Tabi For cute ninjas only~~~ (4,500 Gold) *Pink Lace Tabi *Blue Lace Tabi *Yellow Lace Tabi *Green Lace Tabi *White Lace Tabi Geta Geta double as good dense objects to throw when good dense objects are needed! (4,500 Gold) *Blue Geta *Red Geta *Green Geta *Yellow Geta *Black Geta *Orange Geta *Purple Geta Maiko Okobo Maiko must have extraordinary balance! (10,800 Gold) *Pink Okobo, *Orange Okobo *Yellow Okobo *Green Okobo *Teal Okobo *Blue Okobo *Violet Okobo Accessories 2008 Buddhist Monk's Rosary I don't care what those Tantric New Agers told you, this is what you should be fingering while you meditate. (1,380 gold) *Buddhist Monk's Rosary Black *Buddhist Monk's Rosary Red *Buddhist Monk's Rosary White 2008 Hairpins *'Ginkgo Leaf Hairpin' - Considered as a living fossil, the Ginkgo species is one of the oldest tree species on Earth - some trees in Japan and China are thousands of years old. Ginkgo leaves are now often used in many herbal and medicinal remedies. (600 Gold) *'Kiku Flower Hairpin' - A charming hairpin in the shape of a Japanese Chrysanthemum blossom. (720 Gold) *'Sakura Blossom Hairpin' - A charming hair pin in the shape of a cherry blossom. (720 Gold) *'Ume Blossom Hairpin' - A charming pin in the shape of a Japanese apricot blossom. (720 Gold) 2010 Hairpins A delicate hairpin in made of antique kimono fabric. (6,000 Gold) *Spring Sakura Blossom Hairpin *Orange Blossom Hairpin *Apple Blossom Hairpin *Oak Leaf Hairpin *Maple Leaf Hairpin *Birch Leaf Hairpin *Cutie Pinwheel Hairpin *Citron Pinwheel Hairpin *Shadow Pinwheel Hairpin A cluster of flowers made of kimono fabric, for adorning your bun or ponytail. (9,000 Gold) *Pink Blossom Comb *Orange Blossom Comb *Yellow Blossom Comb *Green Blossom Comb *Teal Blossom Comb *Blue Blossom Comb *Violet Blossom Comb An elaborate hair pin dripping with fabric flower petals. (9,900 Gold) *Ornate Pink Blossom Hairpin *Ornate Orange Blossom Hairpin *Ornate Yellow Blossom Hairpin *Ornate Green Blossom Hairpin *Ornate Teal Blossom Hairpin *Ornate Blue Blossom Hairpin *Ornate Violet Blossom Hairpin 2008 Benkei's Sash The yamabushi were extremely manly men, who braved the wilderness and exposure to the elements, and to prove it they wore yui-gesa, pretty sashes with colorful pom-poms. (2,880 Gold) *Benkei's Sash (Black Pompoms) *Benkei's Sash (Green Pompoms) *Benkei's Sash (Red Pompoms) *Benkei's Sash (White Pompoms) 2010 Obi A soft, beautiful Japanese sash tied with an intricate bow. (12,000 Gold) *Deep Shadow Obi *Melting Snow Obi *Red Peony Obi *Royal Plum Obi *Soft Sunshine Obi *Spring Sakura Obi *Summer Citron Obi 2008 Handhelds Prize and Joy *'Hyotan Tokkuri' - A small dried gourd full of your favorite beverage. (450 Tickets) *'Mizu Hyotan Tokkuri' - A small dried gourd full of refreshing spring water. (500 Tickets) *'Sake Hyotan Tokkuri' - A small dried gourd full of delicious booze. (550 Tickets) *'Shinto Priest's Wand' - The harai-gushi is a wooden stick with zigzag shide papers attached, which is waved over things in purification rituals. (6,400 Tickets) *'Buddhist Monk's Staff' - The shakujo is carried by pacifistic monks, as its rings emit a soft jingle that warn away small animals so they won't be trodden on by the bearer. It can also be used, by the same pacifistic monks, as a nasty bludgeon in a fight. (7,500 Tickets) Kiseru This pipe was once a prized possession of the Burakkurangu samurai clan. (2,160 Gold) *Black Kiseru *Gold Kiseru *Silver Kiseru Uchiwa Fan The Uchiwa ("round") fan is a traditional Japanese fan made with bamboo and washi paper. They are most useful in the summer to stay cool, shoo bugs, and even keeping cooking fires burning. They also look nice - talk about form AND function! (1,980 Gold) *Blue Uchiwa Fan *Green Uchiwa Fan *Pink Uchiwa Fan *Red Sun Uchiwa Fan *Red Uchiwa Fan *White Uchiwa Fan Paper Lantern A charming lantern made of paper that adds a warm glow to your heart. (1,200 Gold) *Tall Paper Lantern Pink *Tall Paper Lantern Red *Tall Paper Lantern White A charming lantern made of paper that adds a warm glow to your heart. (1,500 Gold) *Round Paper Lantern Blue *Round Paper Lantern Green *Round Paper Lantern Red *Round Paper Lantern Red & White *Round Paper Lantern White Fish The trick is to flip the fish into the bag before the flimsy paper net soaks through and breaks. (60 gold) *Pink Goldfish Scooper *Blue Goldfish Scooper *Green Goldfish Scooper You caught a cute little goldfish at a festival! (240 Gold) *Goldfish In A Bag *Calico Goldfish In A Bag *Black Goldfish In A Bag 2010 Handhelds Bokuto Good for practicing swings or channeling rock crushing energies! (9,300 Gold) *Oak Bokuto *Red Oak Bokuto *Straw Ronin Gasa *Yellow Oak Bokuto Tanto Its like a asian swiss army knife without all the flashy unnecessary extras! (5,940 Gold) *Oak Handle Tanto *Red Oak Handle Tanto *Yellow Oak Handle Tanto Blossom Fan A paper fan painted with a traditional design. (8,400 Gold) *Blue Leaf Fan *Green Leaf Fan *Orange Blossom Fan *Pink Blossom Fan, *Violet Blossom Fan *Yellow Leaf Fan *Nijiiro Fan Misc 2008 Makeup *'Ohaguro Smile' - A mouth full of teeth blackened with a special ink, considered a mark of beauty. Don't ask me why. (1,080 Gold) *'Geisha Makeup' - Stark white makeup accented with hints of red and pink. (2,580 Gold) *'Kumadori Makeup' - Red and white kabuki face paint guaranteed to make you look ferocious. (2,700 Gold) *'Heroic Kumadori Makeup' - Red and white kabuki face paint guaranteed to make you look ferocious. (3,300 Gold) *'Villainous Kumadori Makeup' - Blue and white kabuki face paint guaranteed to make you look ferocious. (3,300 Gold) Skin Tyte *'Sharaku Nose' - Ol' Sharaku-san, so they say / Was an artist of ukiyo-e / When he drew you, your schnooze / Would make you look like Ron Bruise / But Sharaku got paid anyway. 2008 Food *'Onigiri' - A ball of rice that is often shaped into a triangle and wrapped with nori for convenient holding. Sometimes they contain fillings, such as pickled vegetables or meat. (300 Gold) *'Ikayaki' - In this case, a whole baked squid on a stick. Mmm, tentacles. (900 Gold) *'Takoyaki' - Japanese dumplings made of batter, diced octopus, tempura scraps, pickled ginger, konnyaku, and green onion. (1,080 Gold) *'Taiyaki' - A fish-shaped pastry that is traditionally filled with red bean paste, but modern times have also brought chocolate or meat. Taiyaki are popular all around Japan, and are almost always present at festivals. (1,200 Gold) External Links * Marketplace: Japan * Marketplace: Kimono / Yukata / Kosode / Monk * 2008 Announcement: Rising Sun: Hundreds of new items in the Shops! * 2010 Announcement: Shop Update: Kimonos & Samurai Gear